You and Paris
by Royal Crown
Summary: Coming back from Paris on the train, I really didn't care if the journey took all day, Just to keep you and Paris on my mind, I didn't know it would be the last time.


**You and Paris**

**_Coming back from Paris on the train__  
__I really didn't care if the journey took all day__  
__Trying to turn the pages of my magazine__  
__While trying to keep a hold of your hand__  
__And ordering an coffee that I wouldn't ever drink__  
__Just to keep you and Paris on my mind,__  
__I didn't know it would be the last time,__  
_**_**The last time I saw you**  
_  
I walk down the street, hands in my pockets as I think what happened last night with Francis. We acted like we hated each other but it's was because we were scared to show each other how we feel; it was like our defense against our feelings.  
I pull out my keys and unlock the door, before swinging it open, and stepping inside my small flat. I close the door, drop my bags and walk further into the flat. I unbutton my dark grey coat, and throw it over the cream couch before walking over to the whisky cabinet. I pour myself a small glass of bourbon, before heading over to the table where I had left my newspaper from yesterday.  
I start to read, but I'm not absorbing it, my mind keeps on wandering. _Francis…_ I shake my head, taking a sip of bourbon. I close my eyes and sigh, before putting the paper down and standing up and walking over to the window.

_"Bonjour, Angleterre." France says, leaning against a wall, a small smirk on his face.  
"Hello, frog, " Retorts England, holding a bottle of wine, " I got you something."  
"For me? Non, you shouldn't have." France breaks out into a smile, before looking up at the sky, "I have a feeling it's about to rain. Let's go inside." England nods in response, and follows France inside.  
Once inside, France pours the wine into two glasses, and motions for England to sit down, before sitting down next to him. "I hope everything turns out well."  
"So do I, Francis, so do I." Murmurs England, resting his head on Francis's shoulder. France, though confused at England's motion, smiles before taking England's hand in his. England looks up at France but doesn't question it, for he is content just sitting here with Francis.  
After several minutes of silence, they begin to talk about random things; the weather, their preferred flowers, the size of the shoes, if flying mint bunny was real, anything to distract each other.  
"Arthur, I want to show you something." Francis says, standing up and offering England his hand.  
"Alright." Arthur says, taking France's hand and following him to the balcony. France points at a bridge and begins to speak. "That's Lover's Bridge."  
"It sounds interesting." England says, still aware that Francis was holding his hand.  
"It is very romantic. People from all over the world come here to show their lover's how true their love is for them. They get a padlock and key and lock the padlock onto the chain, then they both kiss the key and throw it into the river, showing that their love will never break."  
"Wow." England breathes.  
"Look!" Exclaims France, pointing once again at the bridge. England makes out two figures standing on the bridge before they throw something- a key- into the river. France sighs contently before turning and speaking to England, "I like watching this happen. It reminds me that though there is war, there will always be love."  
England closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. France looks at the English man and smiles, before kissing him. England eyes snap open and France pulls back, "I'm sorry, I… I – I've just-  
"Say no more." Arthur says, wrapping his arms around Francis's neck and pulling him down for a kiss._

I sigh; that night had been lovely but I knew that couldn't happen. Yet I couldn't get France out of my head, no matter how hard I tried. Though apart of mw didn't want to get Francis out of my head, I just wanted to cling to that memory and live in it forever.  
I knew it couldn't happen again, and that I should ignore the feelings. So that's what I did, well at least tried to.  
Days later, I, knackered, stumble into my apartment. I still couldn't get him out of my mind, and I needed to do something before the world meeting. I've been distracted at work and it has to stop!  
So I do the only thing I can. I take the train to Francis's place.  
I knock on the door and he opens the door, surprise on his face when he sees me. "England, what are you doing here?"  
I take one of his hands in mine, "Just follow me… please." My voice is desperate, we both know that. He nods and follows me to Lover's Bridge.  
"Arthur, what are you-?"  
I hold up a padlock and key and he gasps.  
"We both know we can't be together, not now, but I don't think our love will ever fade. At least, I know mine won't." I say, walking over to the bridge.  
"Nor will mine."  
I smile a little and he places a kiss on my forehead, "Let's do this then." He nods in response, and we lock the padlock onto the bridge and both kiss the key before throwing it into the river.  
"Thank you, Francis." I thank as I turn to go. He catches my hand and pulls me into a kiss. Once done, I nod to him and leave.

**_Just to keep you and Paris on my mind_**


End file.
